<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make a move by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985022">make a move</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Fics [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Loss of Virginity, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth is fairly certain that Balthus is flirting with her, she just isn't sure how to let him know that she's receptive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Fics [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>make a move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Balthus barely counts as one of her students, so Byleth is pretty sure that there is nothing wrong with the way that she feels about him. Not that she has any idea how to go about expressing those feelings to begin with, but at least she can reassure herself that spending time getting close to him solely because she thinks he’s attractive is not as bad as it would be if it were one of her actual students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that he is an incredibly flirtatious man does not help matters at all, and whether he knows how she feels about him or not, and whether he actually has any interest in her or not, he doesn’t make things easier with all the remarks that he makes, and with the way he teases her all the time. Byleth has no experience with things like that, but even being as clueless as she is, his flirting is so obvious that even she couldn’t miss it. She just has no idea how </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> should go about flirting, so she has no way of showing her own interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing she can do is try to respond to his flirtation with as much interest as she can muster, which is how she finds herself actually taking him up on his offer to watch him train. Since he rarely wears anything under his opened uniform jacket, his offer to do his training without a shirt on doesn’t reveal much to her that she hasn’t already seen, though she does catch herself staring at his back quite a bit, since that’s still relatively new to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balthus continues to look over at her, a teasing glint in his eye, but he never seems to pick up on the message she is trying to convey with her expression. In fact, based on his reaction alone, she might think that her expression is the same as it always is. Byleth is completely lost, but wants him all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It goes on for a little while, before he stops and saunters over to her, saying, “So? Impressed? Or do you have some lessons to teach me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was very impressive,” she replies, wishing that she could put a little more feeling into her voice. How else is he going to figure out that she’s trying to flirt with him as well?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?” He steps a little closer to her, grinning down at her. “You know, you’re really hard to get a read on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sat here and watched the whole time, didn’t I?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and with how weird you are about things, you could have been doing that as a teacher, for all I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not actually a student,” Byleth replies. “You’re older than I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how am I supposed to take that? I think you know by now what I’m trying to do, don’t you?” he asks, before groaning. “Seriously, you could at least give me a hint or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth doesn’t think she’d be very good at hinting at it. In fact, she doesn’t think she can do anything other than be direct, because even now, Balthus hasn’t figured out that she likes him or that she wants him. With all that in mind, she feels that she has no choice other than to step a little bit closer to him, reach her arms up to wrap around his neck, and pull him down to kiss her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balthus is mildly stunned by the sudden action, but not so much so that he isn’t able to go along with it, eager as he is. She may not know how to kiss, but he sure as hell does, pulling her deeper into it just as soon as he has figured out what’s going on. He presses his body, still sweaty from his training, close to hers, and Byleth feels herself going weak in his arms, the pent up desire quickly becoming too much for her. After a lifetime of being shut off from most feelings, it was only a matter of time before she crumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t seem to mind how quickly things are going, like he’s been waiting for this plenty on his own, and has no issue moving things along on his own. In no time at all, he has Byleth against the wall, still kissing her and neither paying any mind to the fact that they’re still in the training hall, choosing to take their chances like this. He pushes a hand down her shorts, and she moans into his mouth and leans into his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so much bigger than her, and she is more aware of that than ever, with how close the two of them are standing. Balthus can keep her pressed against the wall easily while he fingers her, and all Byleth can do is moan for him, anticipation building as she finds herself impatient for more. Fast as things may be moving now, she knows that she has been standing in place for far too long, and if anyone can help her move forward, it’s Balthus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he has her shorts down, he undoes his own pants and has her lifted in his arms quickly, her legs wrapped around him as he balances her against the wall behind her. She can feel the tip of his erection rubbing against her, and he looks down at her with a playful smirk on his face. “If you wanted this so bad, you shoulda just said so,” he murmurs. “You’ve been driving me crazy, making me wait it out like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he pushes into her with a low groan, and Byleth cries out, surprising herself with her reaction, and quickly overwhelmed. He fills her so suddenly that it’s nearly too much for her, but then he slows down, not moving as he gives her time to adjust to his size. She takes deep, shaky breaths as she tries to regain her composure, tries to remind herself to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes her a bit to get past the initial tension, to let herself enjoy it, but once she has begun to give into him, it’s no time at all before she is overtaken by her lust, losing herself in the moment as she lets Balthus have his way with her. It’s hard for him to maintain any sort of control once he has started bucking his hips into her, fucking her against the wall, and Byleth just takes it, moaning for him, with more emotion in her voice in that moan than he has ever heard from her before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After years of suppressing emotions she barely knew she possessed, and after years of having no outlet for the lust she did not understand, she should have known that meeting a man like Balthus would undo all of that. She has never felt this strongly or wanted anyone this badly, and just like that, all of her walls crumble as she lets the man who is not quite her student fuck her senseless in the training hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t her student, so there shouldn’t be anything wrong with her hooking up with him, except for maybe the location that they chose, and at this point, she would say that she is learning more from him than he has ever learned from her. As she tightens her legs around him, choking back the loud cry that accompanies her orgasm, she lets the pleasure overwhelm her, glad that she finally managed to get her point across to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he isn’t her student, then a relationship between the two of them shouldn’t be a problem, and now that he has awakened this side to her, she’s going to need him to help her keep it under control.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>